fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mystery at the Unnamed Ruins
Introduction "They said it was somewhere around here" Iruzen looked around looking lost. "What do you mean "The wrong place"?" Iruzen seemed to be talking to himself as no one else was to be seen. Iruzen then spotted something strange in the woods, he descended down from the air and looked around to see a large set of ruins, mostly hidden by the canopy of the trees, he stood there and looked in awe and amazement. "Why are the Vulcan running toward the temple?" He already knew why usually they would try and find him but it appears they found new pray. Sykushi decided to go quickly find the dude that attracted the attention of a pack of Vulcan and see if it was another dark mage visiting the temple he then turned his body to mist and starts to make his way to the newcomer Iruzen stood there continuing to admire the ruins, then a sound attracted his attention. "Shin you see 'em?" suddenly a Forest Vulcan burst out from the cover of the trees, it had to be a child as it was barely taller than Iruzen himself. "Hah! This is too easy" Iruzen didn't even unsheathe his weapon and walked up to the Vulcan who couldn't seem to move, then all of a sudden, four more Vulcans burst out of the woods, each around double the size of the first. "Guess it's a family outing" Iruzen looked like he was about to enjoy himself and unsheathed a bladeless hilt, holding it up in front of him before saying "Get ready Shin, time for some action." at which point a beam of light departed the hilt and formed a blade as long as the height of the Vulcans that Iruzen was about to face. He re-formed a little bit behind the Vulcan tribe, there was a way to prevent them from being harmed, the Vulcans knew and feared Sykushi he then released a large amount of killing intent, he didn't mean it but the Vulcans knew better then to try and attack while he was nearby they shortly proceeded to run in fear to the left back to their tribe the new face on the other hand was human he then drew his sword which looks like a knife and revealed himself still masked and wearing a dark cloak "Who are you?" "A Collector?" The light from the blade retreating to the hilt, Iruzen then sheathed his weapon and held out his hand to say hi "And who might you be?" a smirk across Iruzen's face showed his confidence in his abilities. "I'm a shadow, I'm guessing your after the legacy left behind in that ruin behind you." he remained at a distance his curiosity had yet to be satisfied "Your name now." His voice deepened to show the serious nature of disturbing the resting place of the ancients. "Zen, a Legacy? I was after an item and...do you have a name?" Iruzen retracts his hand and loses his smirk for a moment before randomly bursting into laughter. A twitch of annoyance popped on his head before aiming at the unknown man and cast the spell Shinsō "Pierce him Shinsō Don't blink." His sword blade starts to glow white and his blade rapidly extends at the man aiming towards his right shoulder. A small barrier made of light emerges at the precise moment to block the attack "Oh, thanks Shin" Iruzens smirk had returned "Sorry about that, Shin said something about me possibly being overwhelmed here and....i just couldn't help myself" he extended his arm once more "So, you got a name?" Iruzens smirk becoming even more confident now. He calmed down at the moment the attack hit something his sword quickly retracted "Sykushi Strykri of the Blazing Soul guild your name now." He puts his sword back in its sheath in his cloak "Huh, guess you didn't hear me....I'm Zen, nice to meet you Sykushi" Iruzen continues to hold out his arm for a handshake and doesn't seem to want to go without a proper introduction. "I thought there were two people here I sensed two presences here where's your friend?" he doesn't get any closer clearly still being cautious around Zen "Oh...this is Shin" Iruzen moves his hands to his left as if to show off a display as some light particles emerge from the hilt and form Shin's human form, Shin then bows graciously and speaks "I apologize for me partners behaviour, he can take some getting used to" whilst speaking, Shin had a nervous smile on but was obviously a capable mage. "Very well apologies if you are curious what is under my mask I simple do not wish to show you it." he moves a bit closer then folds his arm "If I had to guess your after the "Magical weapon" in the ruins his left arm quickly disappears in a flash as he takes out his staff "Your after this Staff's brother aren't you?" he then slams it into the ground and awaits a response. "Depends...whats'it do?" Iruzen looked at the staff curiously awaiting a response, Shin just looked at Iruzen knowing exactly why they were there. Sykushi just stood there the staff was in range to begin its leeching of the magic that the two possessed "why don't you find out yourself?." he was fully aware that they already knew what it was as why would they be there otherwise. "Hmm, looks like an ordinary staff to me, not interested" Iruzen turned to enter the ruins, Shin followed without hesitation as Iruzen looked determined to find something useful. "Hold on." Throws the staff next to Zen "Touch it," The leeching of their magic should be noticed soon. Iruzen let out a sigh as he walked over and held onto the staff "So what's supposed to...." Iruzen stopped mid sentance, he felt his magic being drained, but he also felt it awaken within him, the air pressure started to get thicker as the gravity around him shifted. "Release him, NOW!!!" Shin yelled as the ground started to be affected by the increase in gravity, without being able to wait, Shin pulled Iruzen back with some force so that his grip would loosen from the staff. "Unexpected." the staff stops draining as Sykushi grabbed it the leeching effect stopped he then moves it into his cloak "That's what the object you're seeking does, only it's untamed and doesn't like to share." he quickly jumps away from the two out of range, the staff starts leeching but no one is close enough for it to leech anymore "This staff is a consumer of energy, the wielder gets his energy back along with the magic leeched from others, the cloak I wear interferes with its leeching range I use it rarely but as you can see it's powerful." Iruzen, still looking slightly drained gets up "Now...When i asked what it did.....That's the kind of thing you should have mentioned" after a few moments Iruzen regains his posture and his breathing steadies once more "So....Whats the other one do?" Iruzen already had his smirk back on and was willing to risk his life for such a staff. "Its a very simple answer its the brother of my staff it does what my staff can do it drains and only the wielder is unaffected slightly it will still drain the wielder but it should give it back along with whatever else it sucks up but theres a catch." he pauses to catch his breath after such a long sentence "Its untamed it won't give the magic it leechs back I know how to make it like mine but if done incorrectly it will kill the person closest to it." he looks at the face of Zen seeing his willingness "We'll come to that road later for now we go into the ruins you first watch out for traps and such." He then turns himself to mist and appears to disappear "Lead the way then" Iruzen walks into the ruins as instructed "Shin, keep an eye out k?" Iruzen had his smirk on the whole time even when saying this. "Will do Zen" Shin returns to his hilt and watches the situation. "Follow the mist look out for traps." the mist goes through several trap filled alleys a sewer filled with poison traps and through a vent then stops and it reforms into Sykushi near a library. Iruzen follows the mist past the traps and uses his gravity magic to float past attempting not to set any off "Why are there so many traps in a place like this?" Iruzen looked slightly puzzled when he asked this. "Quite simple if you think about it this used to be a city of mages a long time ago then it all died all they left behind were traps and a few items of interests books too but we're not here for those follow." Sykushi then walked into the library and went into a strange door hidden behind a bookcase "We need a few items here if we're gonna get you your staff." he then motioned Zen to follow him. Iruzen then followed Sykushi into the secret room and looks around "So what do we need from here?" looking around more he didnt really notice much of great importance. "Runes, seals we need them if your going to walk out with that staff safely firstly you need to write your name on a certain paper here so we can mark you as the owner of the staff." He then reached in a cabinet and pulled out a piece of strange paper and 4 rolls of sealing paper "you need to write your name in blood on this piece of paper i did it for my staff you gotta do it for your staff. These four sealing papers will be the limiter on your staff's draining range the power in which it does so and the fourth sealing paper is to completely halt the draining completely." he then tosses zen a knife. "Okay, sure" Iruzen slides the knife across his finger and lets it bleed, he then signs the papers needed to be signed with his blood. Zen was ready to be able to enter the temple and gain the staff "Take the papers you signed and the sealing paper and follow me there is still one obstacle thats in the way." he then preceded to exit the library and walk towards the underground temple. Iruzen picked up the papers and the seal and followed Sykushi out of the library "One more obstacle? What is it?" Iruzen looked slightly disappointed at how easy this was seeming to be. "A very powerful dark mage skilled in rune magic." as he reached the enterance to the temple a wall of runes pop up saying Sykushi was not allowed beyond this point. "I cannot enter the temple because of this i would have taken the staff for myself had "He" not stopped me, this is as far as i can go when you reach the staff you must absolutely put the blood signed paper on first or else the staff will drain you but should you put the paper on before it sucks your magic dry it'll return half of your magic, it is absolutely required that magic be used to use the sealing papers to be able to safely carry it among cities." He then sat down and pointed inside "You gotta defeat the dark mage first or else he'll stop you. good luck." he then turned to mist seemingly disappearing. Iruzen looks at the runes "Guess i'll have to try remember what he said afterwards" He walked through and took a look around noticing something strange, he was standing on the ceiling. After that surprise he looked around some more while walking towards the center of the room, then he heard something and turned to look towards it. Nothing just a little rat, then a red liquid fell on Zen's head "Damn it my wine. oh how the hell ya get past my runes?" He was on the floor only the ceiling was the floor. Suddenly, Iruzen joins the man on the ceiling and shrugs as he walks up to him "Some guy told me to come in here for a staff, any hints?" Iruzen then takes a seat and sits down on the ceiling. "Oh i don't care who sent you, you came of your own free will i can tell, Whats your name kid?" He really didn't care whether or not he came of his own will or not but he wasn't about to let some kid steal his stuff he'd figure out his name then throw him out and include his name in the cannot pass rune wall. "My name is Cross." "My name is Naki" Iruzen was familiar with rune magic and knew he wouldn't be able to pass again if he used his real name, he remained seated as he wondered about Cross "So, any hints about this staff?" Iruzen smirked as he asked this. "Boy i'm not stupid your name can't possibly be that and as for the staff." He placed his hand on his gun "It doesn't belong to you." He then aimed his gun at "Naki's" head and had his standard Bullets of Redemption gun magic active already "Judgement." and fired. A bright light emerges and forms a barrier, blocking the magic bullet. "Thanks "Hon", i owe you one" Iruzen then stands up and unsheathes his hilt "Now heres a bullet" Iruzen aims the hilt at Cross and some streams of light are shot out like bullets towards Cross. "Hmm no light isn't a bullet besides i saw you block my "Apprentice's" attack you fell for my trap." Using his archive magic to form screens to block the light as he does so runes start blocking the exits and start to take words. "Rule one whoever wins gets the stuff here and loser leaves. Rule 2 No light-make or light magic Wanna guess what rule 3 is?" he forms a big grin on his face as the boy fell for his trap. "Third Rule?" Iruzen thinks a little "Is it, food every 10 minutes? Cause...that would be great, thanks" Iruzen was still smirking at his opponent, not seeming to mind that he couldn't use his sword. He stood there still grinning "The third rule is no Gravity magic and seeing as though i'm not using it at the moment you on the otherhand are enjoy your fall." he was at that point utilizing Dark Écriture to gain the ability to walk on the ceiling as he aimed his gun at the falling Zen and started to fire. As Iruzen fell he quickly threw around 12 Kunai at Cross and another at a pillar, that last one had a rope attached and allowed Iruzen to swing around and land safely. "This is going to be interesting" "Indeed." Cross simply dodged the knifes "You ever hear the rumor that some gun magic can never miss? well the only reason my bullets never hit you was because i was holding back." As he finished his sentence more magic started to eminate from him as he started to fire Bullets of Redemption "The trick with my gun magic is that they don't stop till they hit their target don't blink. Judgement." he began to fire several volleys of magic bullets at Zen. Iruzen pulls out a katana from his back, then uses it skillfully to block the attacks bringing out more katana as they break. "This could be tough, Shin, Charge up" Iruzen starts to weave around objects to create obstacles for the bullets. "Didn't you hear me? i said my bullets don't stop till they hit their target." He said continuing to fire and as he said so a cross started to appear where the bullets has been redirected as they start to continue straight at Zen once more only with more power and speed then they previously had. "Amen." Iruzen continues to dodge around obstacles to slow them down temporarily while he waited for a strategy to occur to him. "Shin you ready yet?" Iruzen scoffs as he hears the reply and continues to avoid being hit, now being chased by so many bullets it was only a matter of time. "Shin?" he then remembers the third one "2 vs 1 and i still have the advantage so odd are you guys truly that weak?" then his archive started to form screens blocking Zen's path as he used Dark Écriture to write the word fear in the air and threw it at incredible speed and had it go apply itself to Zen as fast as possible. Iruzen was in trouble, he had no way of avoiding the rune and the bullets were closing in "What, Really?!?!?" Shin had said something "Then let's do it now!!!" Iruzen unsheathes his hilt and slashes at the rune without a blade, strangely enough the rune is slashed in half and doesn't reach Iruzen "Now!! Holy Blight!!!" the hilt then releases a radiant pure white light from the gap that the blade should be, the room is filled with the light and all the magic in the room, nullified. "Shin" Iruzen pauses, breathing heavily "You sure know how to cut it close" he then regains his composure and looks at his opponent. Cross the opponent he had been fighting was completely gone as well then an archive screen popped up with his face on it "If your hearing this you bear a third of my power or you nullified it completely more respect if you beat it fairly without support." Then the screen him looked at Shin unammused "i was never here in the first place and didn't want my apprentice to sell my abandoned stuff if your curious who you fought you fought my Doppleganger he held a third of my power and could only be around the ruins. anyway victory aside whoever you are congrats also if my apprentice told you to sign some papers with blood completely unnecessary whoever picks it up at the moment of my defeat is its owner instructions for it are tied to the staff blah, blah, blah congrats." The screen then faded away. Iruzen then looks around and finds the staff, he applies the sealing paper and puts it away into his pocket dimension, he then exits the room and looks around for Sykushi "Yo, Mist guy? You still here?" Sykushi reformed a bit above him "of course i am so how was fighting my master's weakest version?" he had a grin underneath his mask "Find anything strange in there?" "Just the staff, nothing much else in there" Iruzen holds out his hand "Guess i'll be seeing you then?" he has his smirk back again. He jumped down and shrugs then shakes his hand "Never know what the future holds i'm gonna stay here a bit you go on with whatever it is you do i'm positive my master kept his books of collected lost magic somewhere he may never have used them but i might anyway later." He then preceded to enter the temple waving to Zen later. Iruzen waved back with his usual smirk and proceeded to leave the ruins."Later"